A circular saw generally includes a circular blade having a centrally located hole for mounting the blade to a rotatable shaft. The blade is conventionally mounted to an end of the rotatable shaft in compression between an inner flange and outer flange or washer, held by a conventional arbor bolt threaded into a threaded bore in the shaft.
Circular saw blades must be replaced periodically due to blade wear and to accommodate a variety of different cutting uses. In order to install or remove a blade, a wrench typically must be used to supply sufficient torque to remove the bolt from the shaft. Inconveniences are incurred by the use of a conventional bolt to mount a circular saw blade. For example, the task of obtaining an appropriate wrench can be time consuming, and using the wrench can be cumbersome. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved mechanism for securing and replacing a circular saw blade.